Lesson Learned - Chronicles of The Nameless
Ahh the questing, will it never end? To serve The Nameless we must have resources and resources require coin. There never seems to be enough coin so we quest. At least it is a good day for it. I can see the creatures we need from here and we are still a good distance to their location. Versteckter, Sanctimoni and myself have been at this all day. I never thought about what is required to make the potions that we turn to every day for health, stamina and more. Who would have thought a dog's tongue would be useful. Ahh finally we are here, I need to find a mount so I can ride instead of walking clear across the country just to kill a few dogs. "This looks like a good place as any," mentions Versteckter. "Shall we commence the slaughter?" I am a little taken back as Versteckter is usually very quiet. He must feel the need of the kill stronger than usual. Sanctimoni breaks out into a grin, "Yes, I am eager to feel death in the air." With that she unleashes a bolt of lightning at one of the dog things that dot the area. The killing is good as always, for we soak up the death of each kill and feed upon the misery of the doomed creatures. Time passes as it always does in Hyboria and we are finishing off one beast when I see Versteckter go down in a pool of blood mortally wounded. A warrior of greater means than the three of us is laughing with glee. Apparently he is feeble of mind and enjoys killing for sport. "Sanctimoni, toss a mending spell on Versteckter then follow me," I shout as I take off in pursuit of my prey. The demon I summoned, sensing my intent also follows in my wake. The warrior tops a rise and vanishes down the other side. I curse as I lose sight of him. Topping the ridge I see a small pond below with trees encircling the area. "Versteckter will be fine, he just needs a moment to recover." I glance to my side to find Sanctimoni standing next to me. "I have lost sight of that damned warrior," I say with frustration in my voice. Suddenly beside me the demon moves with purpose toward the pond and begins to cast hellfire into the water. Coughing and sputtering the warrior emerges and once again we give chase. "No one attacks The Nameless and lives!" I scream as we descend upon his location. "I have him trapped," yells Sanctimoni and I see my opening. As I unleash the hellfire within me, Sanctimoni begins firing her furious bolts of lightning. The warrior goes down not with a mighty bang but a whimper as our spells silence his tongue. Ahh there is Versteckter coming over the hill. I can hear him grumbling about missing out on the kill. "Do not worry about it, there will be plenty to kill in this lan...." I feel cold steel piercing my body.... I awaken feeling better, the pain gone from my side. Apparently as we were celebrating the victory the warrior, not quite dead, decided to take me out. Thanks to Sanctimoni's quick thinking I was spared the embrace of death. I look around to see my companions standing over the warriors dead body. Versteckter is carving out the heart as a trophy, I assume. Next time I will not let my guard down. Oh well, lesson learned. Now back to questing... Category:The Nameless